Aftermath
by CircleGalifrayen
Summary: Midna left no retconing it she broke the mirror and this is the story of how link deals with it and what happens after Told from multiple perspectives
1. Chapter l

Aftermath

He stood like a statue frozen as he watched the single tear slip gently from her cheek as it met the mirror and it resonated with energy and then it was gonna nothing but dust in the dry desert air. His face was stuck in an expression somewhere between mortified and defeated the chief emotion he felt was numb shock. Zelda reached out to set her hand on his shoulder but he only turned away barely forming the words that slipped from his lips

"Don't, Please"

"Link... I'm so sorry" Zelda stammered out dumbfounded at how her once resolute hero and moreover friend sounded so fragile so broken

"C..can we just go please Princess" The hero of courage meekly asked

"Certainly link" Zelda said gently following him out of the temple.

* * *

The ride back was slow and quiet nothing like the trip to the arbiters grounds a few hours prior even epona seemed to know Midna was gone. When we finally arrived at the castle we were both tired although I knew if I asked he would deny it I knew he was

"Link why don't you just stay here tonight" I weakly pleaded

"Princess I..." He began to protest

"Link it's the middle of the night and your exhausted I won't have to riding to ordonnance like this" I said surprising by how commanding I'd sounded. For a moment he looked like he might persist but then just looked down and nodded

"Alright Princess"


	2. Update

AUTHORS NOTES

Wow I wasn't sure I'd get anyone reading my writing this soon but I do intend to continue this story but since I'm not prewriting it the updates will probably only happen once or twice a week. Now that that bit of business is outta the way I'd like to say thanks to a asta-shadows and mlanier

For your reviews and for reading my stories


	3. Chapter ll

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**So I got around to chapter two way faster than I thought I would and it's considerably longer than my previous chapter due to how caught up I got in writing it the story just flowed onto the page it was awesome anyway enjoy**

* * *

CHARTER II

The spare room down the hall from the princesses was surprisingly warm for being made of stone. Link was rather cozy in the bed despite the lack of a fire in the hearth the wall tapestries worked well to seal the heat in along with the very plush blankets the bed was dressed in. Although the room was warm and the bed comfortable link still couldn't sleep and it was all her fault.

"Midna" Link whimpered surprised by how fragile his voice sounded as he clutched at the blankets tighter. This was in fact the first night in a very long while the young hero hadn't spent as a wolf curled up with his imp mistress; It seemed he'd grown to accustomed to sleeping with another person. With a sigh the normally green clad boy hauled himself up from bed pulling on his pants intent on a walk around the castle grounds when he felt something in his pocket.

"The hell" He muttered to himself as he rifled through the normally empty pockets finding a small blueish black gem along with a scrap of parchment. Immediately Link recognized it as the Twilight focus Midna used to change him to and from wolf form. Unraveling the parchment he wasn't to surprised it was a note from said former imp

_My Faithful Link_

_I can only assume you've found this note after my departure and I'm sorry but this is how it must be nothing good can come of our realms being connected. I wish with all my heart that there was another way to keep our world's safe but my first duty is to my people and their safety comes before all else even the protests of my heart. You will always be my Wolf Link._

_Midna_

He felt the tears begin to form in his eyes as he read trying admirably to hold them back but failing as they plummeted onto the parchment causing some if the ink to run. So absorbed in his own sorrow he didn't even notice he'd begun to sob softly attracting the curiosity of a passing servant delivering wine to the Princesses chambers

* * *

Zelda sat uncharacteristically leaning over an exceptionally ancient tome one of kinks friends Shad had procured for her. The young monarch was pouring over the text when a soft knocking interrupted her.

"Thank Nayru I'm positively parched" The Princess greeted the servant playfully as she entered the chamber

"Terribly sorry Princess" The servant said as she looked down

"Come now Tara is it? I was simply teasing" Zelda reassured the girl as she tilted her chin so she looked froward

"Princess how did you know name" Tara meekly questioned

"Come now if I didn't know my own staff how would I be expected to know my subjects" The Princess smiled at Tara warmly

"I Suppose so your majesty anything else you need" The servant girl asked a bit less nervous

"No thank you Tara" Zelda said as she sat back at her desk

The young girl started to leave but then stopped "Umm Princess"

"Yes?" The Princess asked turning around

"I Know it's none of my business but who's in the spare room down the way" Tara asked steeling herself for a scolding for being nosey

"Link, why do you ask?" Zelda questioned

Tara looked confused at hearing it was the hero of Hyrul she'd heard sobbing "It's just I heard someone crying in there and I got curious"

* * *

"Crying?" Zelda murmured more to herself Than Tara as she stood and started for Links room before Rembert to dismiss the chamber maid so she wasn't followed. As she strode through the halls she already knew what was wrong it was.. It had to be Midna it was effecting her as well she missed the Twilight Princess but she could only imagine how link must have felt. When she saw the two of them together she could almost feel the intense loyalty he felt toward the otherworldly woman and her ever growing fondness for the Hero

Upon reaching the door she nearly just barged but thankfully caught herself and knocked instead

"Link may I come in please?" She asked after not hearing any response

The door eased open an half dressed uneasy Link leaning against the door frame "What are you doing here Princess" He asked

Zelda took note of the sadness I'm his tone but didn't call attention to it just yet "I was up late studying some books your friend Shad left for me and I figured I check up on you" She half lied to relax him

"Thanks Princess but..." He started only to be interrupted

"Honestly Link please just call me Zelda you saved my life enough time the past few months to have earned it"

"Well I was just gonna say I'm fine pr... Zelda" He said correcting the way he addressed her

"Don't lie Link" She began as she entered the room "I know your upset I can hear it in your voice and your eyes are red from crying"

"Farore Damn it" Link cursed rubbing at his eyes "It's just..."

"You miss her I know" The Princess finished for him reaching out and laying her hand on top of his "You were close I can't imagine how you feel but I can be here for you"

"Thanks Zelda" The hero sighed as he flopped back on the bed tired and still upset despite the the princesses comforting

"You really should get some sleep Link" The Princess suggested sounding a bit concerned

"That's another problem I got too used to sleeping with company" Link grumbled only to hear Zelda snicker in response "No No no no no no not like that"

"Sure whatever you say" She lightly teased

"But seriously though It's not like that the past few months we've always slept beside each other and now it just doesn't feel right sleeping alone" He explained

"I'd offer to let you sleep in my bed but I'm pretty sure that would cause a sandal" Zelda chuckled

"Well wait I might have a way around that" Link said as he fished in his pocket for the twilight focus.

"Oh?" The Princess questioned raising an eyebrow

"Yeah Midna left me this its concentrated Twilight magic she used to merge it with me to turn me into a wolf" He said as he handed it to Zelda "You could do the same right?"

"Yeah it's simple enough magic I suppose" She said getting the idea "And you think it will help you sleep" She questioned

"Worth a shot right" Link shrugged

"Alright" Zelda touched the gem to his head and I sunk right in and almost instantly a blue eyed wolf stood in the heros place. Wolf Link nuzzled her hand and she pat his head "To bed then" Zelda yawned as she led the wolf to her chambers stopping at the door "Wait here Link while I change" She whispered as she slipped in closing the door behind her.

Link patiently sat outside her door and waited till she opened it and he bounded in and onto the bed quietly as the Princess climbed in her curled up at her feet

This wasn't the same he though as he felt his eyelids grow heavy but it was enough it seemed because before long he was sleeping peacefully at Zeldas feet.

* * *

**Woooohooo so I wrote that all in one go after work inspiration just struck me I hope my readers enjoy yes both of you**


End file.
